This disclosure relates to a surgical method for knotlessly fixating a cartilage graft to bone to repair a cartilage defect.
Repetitive trauma to a joint, such as a knee, ankle, hip or shoulder joint, may cause cartilage defects. Cartilage defects include localized areas of damaged articular cartilage and, potentially, adjacent subchondral bone. Cartilage defects typically do not heal without treatment. If not treated, the defect could further deteriorate the articulate cartilage and/or underlying bone of the joint, thereby causing relatively significant arthritic pain in some individuals.